Bees on the Butt
by C.B. Magique
Summary: Sora and Riku spend their time between training for battles to come relaxing in casual intimacy until Sora gets bored and wants to touch Riku on the butt. He's shy about his behind but there are so many bees! So many!


**Allow me to pre-emptively apologise: I'm sorry. This story is super dumb. **

**It only happened because while I was writing A/N for my most recent one-shot, The Raft, I became so ashamedly conscious of the fact that I have never written any material for my OTP, Soriku... until now. **

**I must also give credit to trawling tumblr for this story. I came across a post that was a little comic and it had a caption at the bottom that said "one day you'll meet someone who wants to touch your butt all the time and I think that's a beautiful thing" and I was all like, "_yes_." And I think Soriku is also a beautiful thing, so naturally that comic and this pairing go together. **

**Please leave your reviews at the end, I love feedback of all sorts. **

**p.s: I really want your feedback because I don't know how to rate this story. Is it K+ or T? I'm going with K+ right now but I'm confused because I'm not sure if the content of this story counts as "adult themes". In fact, I'm not sure what "adult themes" means most of the time.**

* * *

**Bees on the Butt**

* * *

Threats loomed over the Keyblade Wielders like a dark but dormant storm waiting to drop at any second and yet they still managed to find serene moments. There was a lot to do, much to prepare for, and plenty at stake. In the meantime, Yen Sid kindly gave them board in his tower. However, despite how wonderfully magical his abode was, it somehow couldn't conjure up a room for everyone, so some had to share. Sora and Riku didn't mind this arrangement and the first thing they did when they got into their temporary bedroom was shove the two single beds together.

Between the training, the planning and trying to anticipate Xehanort's next move, Riku valued a bit of peace and quiet. He lay on his belly with a book propped up on his pillows, reading by the light of the glowing, magic lamps and the fiery sea outside. Sora's warm weight lay across his legs like a gentle anchor. If Riku could have it stay like this forever, he would.

"Hey, Riku," Sora suddenly said, looking up to the ceiling. "Are you sure you don't want to do something?"

"We are doing something." Their casual intimacy was a sublime piece of heaven for Riku. He couldn't fathom any reason to give it up so quickly.

Sora huffed. "Lying here isn't doing something. Hey, let's have another tea party. You can still read your book at a tea party."

"I'm quite alright," Riku chuckled (and to be honest, tea parties of the Sora variety tended to get a bit too weird for him). "If you're bored, why don't _you_ read a book?"

He heard Sora groan. He turned a page. Sora rolled over and settled down again, taking the room back to the quiet it had before. However, it wasn't even two minutes later that Riku felt one of Sora's large hands sliding up the back of his thigh, thumb caressing the inner curve. Riku lifted his head slightly, eyes off the text on the pages. Sora's hand rubbed back down and then up again, making Riku relax. He looked down at his book again.

Sora admired Riku's body from behind, even at this sheer angle. Riku's body had always been solid and strong. In the year and a half they'd been away from home his limbs had properly grown into his muscles. Longer bones stretched them into leaner shapes that were better proportioned. Unlike Sora's, which seemed to have become overstretched, resulting in gangling limbs with too-big feet and hands at the ends, narrow shoulders and a skinny, girlish waist. By comparison, Riku's shoulders were broad (although they always had been) and his back was strong and supple. His whole body was sturdy, beautiful, perfect.

Especially that butt. With a cheeky grin and a glint of mischief in his eye, Sora hand suddenly jumped off Riku's thigh and landed on his right cheek, giving it a squeeze. Riku squirmed.

"Cut that out!" he exclaimed, turning around to swat Sora's hands away but the spiky-haired boy dodged, both of them giggling. "Don't touch my butt."

"What's wrong with touching your butt?"

"You know…" Riku said, going back to his book, intending to leave it there.

"I don't get you," Sora pouted. He shifted and lay beside Riku's legs, making him frown at the loss of heat. "Your butt is the best part of your body. It's all soft and bouncy and-"

"No it's not! It's flat and… stupid. Don't talk about my butt. And don't touch it."

Sora gasped, followed immediately by one hand patting Riku's other cheek. "There was a bee on your butt. I had to swat it away." Riku rolled his eyes. Then the pitter-pattering started up as Sora patted his buttocks like a drum. "Oh no! So many bees!"

Riku laughed despite himself, dropping his face into his book. Sora suddenly stopped his patting and gave Riku's butt a quick peck. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but one of the bees stung your beautiful behind. I had to kiss it better."

"You are such a dork."

Sora grinned, giving Riku's butt one final pat before crawling up to lie face-to-face with him. "But I'm a dork that you love, right?"

"Of course," Riku replied, hooking an arm around Sora and pulling him closer to kiss the tip of his nose. "You are the dork that I love. Always. Forever. Eternally." He punctuated each endearment with another kiss. The last one landed on Sora's lips and he eagerly kissed back before Riku could get away.

"Good," he said when they parted. "Because I love you to infinity and beyond."

"Dork," Riku snorted, kissing Sora on the forehead as he giggled and snuggled closer, fitting himself to Riku's side.

"What are you reading?"

Riku saved his page with the ribbon marker and closed the book, tilting it so Sora could read the front cover. His jaw dropped at the sight of the familiar front cover with two characters in red walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand "It's the text edition of 'The Marvellous Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Sora,' volume 1. You know it?"

"Know it?" Sora chortled. "I'm pretty sure I helped write it. Buuut I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a peek at the finished product."

He turned the pages back to where Riku was up to and moved the book a bit closer to him so that they could both read it. Riku lowered his arm to caress Sora's pretty waist. Sora snuck his hand down to give Riku's butt another squeeze and this time Riku just laughed and kissed him.


End file.
